


Pink Is For Pleasure

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Blushing, Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee is new to this committed relationship thing, but he has one sure way to tell when he’s doing things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Is For Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Pink,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7

Dee can’t help smiling to himself. Every time Ryo’s cheeks turn pink because of something he has done or said, it makes Dee feel good. It’s not the scarlet blush of abject embarrassment that used to stain Ryo’s whole face so often, but a gentler hint of color indicating bashful pleasure rather than shame. Ryo’s made a lot of progress since they met, even though it’s taken him a long time to reach this point, and it’s obvious that he’s a lot happier, more relaxed and contented, than he was back them.

That’s a good thing, because Dee’s a lot happier too. He used to play the field, sleeping around, dating someone for a few weeks then moving on to the next person to catch his eye, with no real interest in settling down with any of them, because while he enjoyed the company of every man or woman he slept with, none of them were really what he was looking for.

He hadn’t thought that Ryo was either; he was simply the next conquest, another warm, attractive body to pass the time with until someone better came along, except that it never happened. The more time Dee had spent with Ryo, and the more he’d got to know his partner, the more sure he’d become that there really wasn’t anyone better, or anyone who could replace him. The hard part had been convincing Ryo of that, but the time and effort Dee put into the task has paid off a thousand-fold. He doesn’t even want to consider life without Ryo now, because it would be cold and empty by comparison.

Despite their differences, they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, complementing each other’s strengths and weaknesses as if they were each designed specifically for the other. Who knows? Maybe they were. Dee is willing to believe anything at this point. He loves Ryo with all his heart and has no doubt that Ryo feels the same. It shows in every smile and every faint pink blush that graces Ryo’s beautiful face, and Dee will do anything at all for one of those smiles.

He’s never been in such a committed, long-term relationship, and to be honest, it’s a little scary, but Dee figures that as long as those blushes continue, he must be doing something right.

The End


End file.
